The Sacred Four
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Shaman King Beyblade crossover. Kai Hiwatari is sent out by his grandfather to get the sacred four spirits...But what happens when he falls for one. Pairings KaixRei, TysonxMax...
1. Isolation

Hi! This is my new fic. Don't worry readers of **Hidden behind a Mask **Don't worry chapter 12 is under way! well enough of me blabing on with the Fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or Beyblade.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting against metal echoed through the halls of the mansion.

Everyone who heard the sound winced except someone that was in the library. Voltaire Hiwatari was in the library reading a book that was suppose to say what the strongest spirits were.

_The sacred four are said to be the most powerful spirits known to shamans, but only a selective few can wield them._

_The sacred four represent the elements of the world._

_Dragoon the blue dragon of wind._

_Draceil the black tortoise of the water._

_Dranzer the red phoenix of fire._

_And Driger the white tiger of earth._

_They say that the sacred four rival the power of Zeke himself, and destroy him if necessary, and are the ultimate spirits to obtain. Once someone has the sacred four they will have the power too destroy the world or save, not even the shaman king can destroy the sacred four. _

_But the spirits can not be taken from the shaman's that hold them, or else they'll kill the one that tried to take them._

Voltaire read this with an evil smirk. _'How convenient that my own grandson has one of the sacred four.' _He thought closing the book, and putting back on the self. He walked out of the library heading towards the source of the sound.

* * *

Blade clashed against blade, then separated. Both teens were panting. One of them had gray bangs, and dark blue almost black in the back that reached the base of his neck; he had cold crimson eyes, and had two blue triangles on each cheek. He was wearing a leather black tank top that clung to his skin, a short jacket that reached his hips, a red belt, black baggy pants, black hiker boot, and a long white scarf.

The other boy had crimson red hair, and cold blue eyes, he was wearing a black turtle neck t-shirt, and white leather pants, and a pair of brown hikers.

Both of them were holding a sword, the slate-haired teens looked like it was made out of the finest ruby the handle was gold, and at the top was a phoenix head, while the other looked like the finest sapphire its handle was silver, and there was a head of a wolf at the end of the handle instead of a phoenix.

"You've gotten more powerful Kai." The crimson-haired boy said his voice as smooth as ice. Kai just smirk "Either that, or you're getting lazy Tala." Kai replied his voice ruff, but soothing. Tala smirked back his eyes playful, "You might be right we haven't been doing anything lately." He countered.

Kai sighed, and lowered his sword, "I know what you mean the last time we actually left this place was for a assassination mission, and that was a year ago." He said sheathing his sword.

Tala followed suit "Yeah. He's your grandfather any reason he's making us train day, and night?" He asked. Kai shrugged crossing his arms over his chest "No idea." He answered plainly. Tala sighed, and looked out of the window Kai looked over to him "Why are you complaining its not like you're bored at night." He said calmly. Tala's eyes widened and turned to face Kai a blush covering his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about Kai." He said coldly.

Kai just smirked again "Oh don't give me that I heard the noise you two can make. You know Tala I never knew that you were such a screamer." He countered making the blush darken on Tala's face.

"Shut your mouth right now Hiwatari!" Tala yelled at him. "Tala why are you yelling at Kai?" Said a voice covered in sleep. Tala, turned to see who it was. It was a boy with pale purple hair, silver eyes, he was wearing a dark red top, with a maroon jacket with fur around the collar, blue jean, brown hikers, a saber at his waist, his eyes were a pale blue almost white, and perched on his shoulder was a beautiful silver falcon with golden armor that covered its wings, chest, and forehead, and a blue jewel on its forehead of its amour.

"Bryan? Why do you look so- never mind I don't want to know." Said Kai. Then he heard a low growl. He turned to see his, and Tala's guardian ghosts. Tala's guardian ghost was a silver wolf with teal wings coming out of its sides; on its cheeks were ice shards, just above it's paws was more ice, its eyes were a pale shade of blue, and on his forehead was a pale blue gem on it's golden armor that covered its entire fore head, that just stopped above the eyes.

Kai's guardian ghost was a beautiful phoenix. Its feathers were a blood red, it had golden amour that covered its chest, the top of its wings, and forehead, three long tails, a beautiful white mane, and dark blue eyes.

Kai's guardian ghost flew over to Kai who stretched his arm out for him to land on. "Ah, Dranzer I hope everything's well." He said. "Yes Master Kai everything is fine." Dranzer replied. Tala kneeled down, and started to pet his guardian ghost "I hope you didn't cause too much trouble Wolborg." He said scratching him behind the ears.

"Really Tala you'd think I'd do something bad?" Wolborg making his voice as innocent as possibly. Tala smirked at him "Knowing you, you came here so I could save you from being skinned alive." He replied.

"I hate to break it to you Tala, but I'm already dead." Countered Wolborg. Tala smirked, but it quickly disappeared, and looked over to doorway. Voltaire Hiwatari stood their arms behind his back. Both Kai, and Bryan stiffened at his presence.

"There you boys are. I was looking for you." He said to them. All three of them kneeled at him their heads down.

"Boys, I have an assignment for you."

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me if I should continue! OH, and what should the Shaman King pairings be please tell me that as well!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	2. Finally free to strech my wings

Hi every one! sorry I haven't updated in a while but school's been a bitch. Well here's the second part of The Sacred four. And my loyal reviewers I thank you for being so patient with me I'll try to update sooner. And I apologize if this chapter is so short but I was in a hurry to update. Well enough of me talking. On with the fic!

Reviews:

**Chocolate-chan-** Hey Tammy! you changed your name cool! I did too!

**yoroshiku-** Sorry I'll continue now!

**Forfirith the dark angel-** You don't know what Shaman king's about! Well that's okay I didn't know what it was until a year ago.

**Kiko cat-** Thank you! You rock!

**wingedsoldier-** Okay I will.

**keisan-** I know, and soon my friend soon.

**salior Trunks-** I was thinking about Ren and Trey, but I wasn't too sure.

**brittanymccullough-** I am going to put Mariah in this story but she isn't going to appear that much.

**starvingartist24601- **I don't think you're becoming a reviewing monster. I like your reviews! I like how you mention stuff that the other don't write in there reviews! Never doubt yourself 'Cause you rock!

**Disclamier:** Hmm...Let me check...Nope don't own Shaman king let me check the closet...Nope don't own beyblade either.

* * *

Kai grumbled angrily as he stuffed his duffle bag with clothes, and other accessories.

'_I always have to do everything around here! Well at the bright side I finally get to leave this place.'_ He thought zipping close his duffle bag.

Then he heard a knock at the door he opened it to reveal Tala, and Bryan all ready to go.

Tala, and Bryan walked inside, "You know Kai your grandfather is such a lazy bastard." Said Bryan coldly. Kai grunted, and said, "Tell me something I don't know."

Tala smirked at them, "You guys shouldn't worry. One day we'll be free from that fucker." He said sitting on Kai's bed.

Bryan sat next to Tala, "So I take it we're ready to go?" He questioned Kai.

Kai nodded his head, but his thoughts were mostly about what his grandfather said.

Flashback-

"Boys, I have a job for you to do."

Kai, Tala, and Bryan didn't let any emotions show, but on the inside they were jumping for joy.

"And what is that Master Voltaire." Said Bryan monotonously. "I need you boys to get some shaman's with powerful spirits." He said.

The three boys nodded their heads. "Good." He said pulling out a folder, and handing it to Kai, "These are the spirits I want you to find." Was all he said, and turned to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing boys. I want them back alive."

End flashback-

"Hello! Earth to Kai!"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. Out of instinct he grabbed the wrist with a hard grip. The figure let out a surprised squeak, and jerked his hand away. Kai looked to his right to see Tala holding his wrist.

"Sorry Tala." Kai said looking at his friend's wrist. Tala waved it off, "I should've known better than to do that to you Kai." He said rubbing his wrist.

Bryan walked over to Kai's desk, and picked up the folder. He opened it to look at the locations. "These three we have to get are quite some distance away." He said looking down at the sheet.

Kai nodded his head already knowing where they had to go. Tala walked over to Bryan, and read over his shoulder. He gave a low whistle, "We have to go to: Japan, America, and China." He mumbled to himself. Kai looked over to Tala, and shook his head, "It says on the sheet that the one from America is going to Japan. So we'll just have to go to Japan, and China." He explained.

Tala looked over to Kai, and nodded his head, then went to his desk to pick up another folder. "Hmm…Tyson Granger, age: 15, eye color: brown, hair color: blue, gender: male, nationality: Japanese, guardian ghost: Dragoon." He read out looking at the picture. He could tell by the way the kid smirked that he was cocky, and that he would never get along with Kai.

The next picture was a blond his hair spike in different directions, he had sky blue eyes, and a cute hamster grin. Tala could tell that he was a kind, and generous person. '_Let's see…Max Tate, age: 15, eye color: sky blue, hair color: golden blond, gender: male, nationality: American, guardian ghost: Draceil.'_ He thought reading the important details.

Tala moved onto the last person only to find no picture, and hardly any information about him/her._ 'That can't be right. There's hardly any anything about him.' _He thought skimming down the paper. _'Name: unknown, eye color: unknown, hair color: unknown, gender: unknown, nationality: Chinese, guardian ghost: Driger.' _He read mentally.

"Hey Kai." He said drawing Kai's attention towards him. Kai walked over to him, and Tala handed him the sheet of the unknown person. "There's hardly any information about the last person. What should we do about it?" He questioned.

Kai also read what little information they had on it; "We'll deal with this problem when we come to it." He said closing the folder. Then there was a knock at the door. Kai opened it to see an elderly man with gray hair, and wearing a suit. "Master Kai." He said bowing, "Are you ready too depart?" He asked.

Kai grabbed his stuff off of the bed, and slip the folders inside as well. "Yes we are ready to leave." He replied.

"Please follow me then Master Kai." He said walking down the hallway. Tala, Kai, and Bryan followed silently.

'_Soon we'll finally leave this hell hole.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan

"Amidamaru into the sword!" Cried a voice a young man with brown hair, orange headphones, wearing green pants, a white shirt that was open reveal his chest, and a pare of sandals.

"Not quick enough try it again." Said a young lady sitting on the steps. She had short blond hair that reached the base of her neck, a long red bandana that was tied to her head, and reached her knees, a black dress, that reached to her knees, and blue prayer beads around her neck.

The boy's guardian ghost comes out of the blade as the boy falls to his knees panting. "Yoh are you ok?" Questioned his ghost. His guardian ghost had long silver hair that was kept up, and flared out in the back, a black old style Japanese v-shirt that was to his stomach, black pants that were torn to his knees, red amour that covered his shoulders, arms, and legs, and lastly, a samurai sword at his side.

The boy known as Yoh brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and turned his head to smile at his ghost, "I'm fine Amidamaru let's just get this training done." He said.

"Perhaps it is wise Master Yoh you've been training none stop since this morning." Said a voice behind the girl. The Man wore a white tux's that had a purple on the collar, and cuffs, his hair was black, and in an Elvis style but it stuck out, way out.

Yoh looked at him, "I have to train Ryu I don't have much of a chose." He said getting back up to is feet. "Come on Yoh take a break. We'll go for some cheeseburgers with the others." Said another voice. It was a young boy, or what appeared to be a young boy; he was around, three, to four feet not really tall, blond hair that reached his neck, he had big eyes that were childish but held wisdom, he wore a light blue t-shirt, and beige shorts.

"Cheeseburgers! All right Manta(1) I'll stop for now." Yoh said with a smile. "Hold it right there." Said the blond girl, "Who said you could go anyway."

Yoh looked over to her, "Come on Anna I think I deserve a break." He said.

Anna sighed, "Fine. But tomorrow you're training twice as hard." She said firmly walking inside.

* * *

After placing a few phone calls Yoh, and Manta walked up town to WacDonald's they were supposed to meet the others there.

Manta was smiling listening to what Yoh was saying, but something blue flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and saw a teen around 16 or 17 wearing black baggy pants, a black leather shirt, and jacket, brown hikers, black fingerless gloves, he had two blue painted fins on each of his cheek, he had beautiful crimson red eyes, his bangs was gray, but the back was a dark blue, almost black, but what caught Manta's attention was the Phoenix on the guy's shoulder.

Manta stopped walking not realizing that he did. "Manta are you ok?" Asked Yoh. Manta looked over to Yoh, "Yoh look there's a shaman over there." He said pointing at the man. Yoh looked over to where Manta was pointing, and saw…no one there.

"Manta there's no one there." He said, "What, he was there a second ago." He muttered.

"Hey Yoh!" They both heard someone shout to them. They both turned to see a boy approaching them he had light blue hair, that was held back by a bandana, he wore black shorts, and a white shirt that was like a turtle neck, he had sneakers, and on his back was a snowboard.

"Hey Horo!" Yoh shouted back waving at him. "Man you guys were taking forever so we decided to go look for you." He said.

"They didn't take forever you just couldn't wait." Said a British voice behind Horo.

The man behind Horo had purple hair that was spiked up at the back of his head, he had yellow-eyes, he wore a crimson Chinese muscle shirt, and black baggy pants, and black Chinese slippers.

"Hey Ren." Greeted Yoh, Ren grunted as a reply.

"Now that were all here let's go eat! I'm starving!" Said Horo.

The group started for the restaurant unaware of three people watching them.

* * *

(1)- In the anime his name is Morty, but in the Manga Its Manta so I went with Manga so don't be surprised if the others names are also from the manga.

I apologize again that this is so short! and I'll update Hidden behind the mask soon Ok! Just be patience. Oh and I still don't have the pairings for shaman king! in desperite need of help for that!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	3. Two out of the four caught!

Hey everyone! Ok I'm sorta new at writing fight scences so if it's crappy I'm really sorry, but like I said I'm new at them I'll get better...Hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own either! So stop asking!

* * *

Kai, Tala, and Bryan watched the group with interest, "Who do you think they are? Their mana is impressive." Said Tala.

Kai nodded his head, "Yes very impressive, but they don't cloak it well." Commented Kai, Bryan nodded his head in agreement. Tala tore his eyes away from the strangers, "So where are we suppose to go?" He asked.

Kai quirked an eyebrow at him, "To the nearest restaurant. I know that you're hungry after the trip." He replied.

Tala blinked at Kai, "You actually suggesting that we go somewhere to eat? Who are you, and what have you've done with the real Kai." Bryan chuckled at Tala, and Kai just shook his head. "Come on ice boy, or else you're paying for your own meal." Kai said walking away not waiting for the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yoh was chuckling at the joke that Horo made, but stopped when Amidamaru came out.

Yoh looked at his guardian ghost in surprise that he would come out all of a sudden, "Amidamaru, why are you out?" Asked Yoh. Amidamaru looked at Yoh then looked into the distance, "I sense great power." He replied.

The others stopped walking once they heard what Amidamaru said. "Is that so." Commented Ren, "Bason!(1)" As soon as he said that name a Chinese warrior ghost appeared he had Red eyes, and gold amour, and helmet. "Yes Master Ren." He asked, "Can you sense anything?" He questioned.

Bason closed his eyes, for a minute till they snapped open in shock, "Yes Master Ren I sense a great amount of mana." He replied.

Horo looked over to his own guardian ghost she was small, she had medium black back, a pink bandana, a white kimono(I think?), and she carried a lily pad, and since she was so small she could use it like a umbrella.

"Do you sense it to Koro?" He asked, Koro(2) nodded her head, and looked off into the distance. Then the spirits eyes widened in shock.

"Amidamaru what is it?" Asked Manta his only answer was finger pointing at something that they were looking at.

Manta followed the direction, and felt his own eyes widen. Yoh, Horo, and Ren soon followed; as well they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

In the distance was a shaman fight, but there was a red aura colliding with a blue aura. "Come on! We have to stop the fighting!" Said Yoh already running towards the battle.

* * *

Kai grunted as he blocked one of the swings by the wind user, _'He's good, but I'm better.'_ He thought pushing the boy's blade away, and taking a swing. Tyson barely missed it, and jumped back.

Max watched from the sidelines worried, _'I hope Tyson won't need backup I'm a healer not a fighter!' _He thought watching them exchange blows.

Kai, and Tyson stared each other. Tyson was panting, but Kai was hardly breathing hard at all. Kai channeled more mana into his fiery blade, "Flame Saber!" He called swinging his sword making a stream of fire head straight towards Tyson.

"Celestial Slash!" Called another voice as a Red Crescent attack intercepted Kai's Flame saber.

Kai turned his head in the direction where the attack came from, and saw those boys from the city.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice monotone. "We want you to stop this battle that's what!" Answered Yoh. Tala, and Bryan who were in the trees decided to take action. "Wolborg into the Bow!" Commanded Tala.

As Wolborg went into the bow, it changed it had a light blue aura that surrounded it, and it looked demonic with the wolf head, and ice crystals.

Tala put an arrow onto the bow; as soon as Yoh took one step Tala released the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air at amazing speed, and landed right next to his leg. The others were shocked, and turned their heads towards Tala, and Bryan as they jumped down the tree. Tala reloaded another arrow, and aimed it at them, "Stay where you are. I will not hesitate to shoot if you move." He said coldly.

Tyson stared at Yoh in shock, _'What's Yoh doing here?' _He thought getting himself distracted. Kai took advantage of his moment of distraction; Kai jumped towards Tyson, and punched him on the right side of his face causing Tyson to fall to the ground from the unexpected hit unconscious.

"Tyson!" Yelled both Max, and Yoh. Yoh made a move to go to him, when another arrow landed next to his other leg, but the arrows did something surprising all of them it shattered, and as it shattered, it froze Yoh on the spot. Literally. A case of thick ice froze Yoh's legs to the ground so he couldn't move.

Max made a move to approach him, but stopped when he had a dagger to his throat, "Don't worry about your friend you'll be coming with us." Said Bryan.

Kai approached Tyson, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kai turned his head toward Bryan, and nodded his head. Bryan nodded back then slugged Max in the stomach. A gust of air escaped Max's lips, as he fell forwards succumbing to unconsciousness.

Bryan did the same thing to Max, as Kai did to Tyson then he turned to see his lover. He noticed that Tala had fired more arrows to keep the group of young shaman's at bay.

All the shaman's in the group had their feet incased in ice except for the guy that had light blue hair.

"Tala!" He called out to him. Tala glanced at him from the corner of his eye then slowly started to back up.

Horo wasn't about to let these guys get away so he shattered the ice around his friend's feet, and charged towards the one with the bow, and arrow. Horo sent Koro into his snowboard, and was about to use his Avalanche attack, but stopped when the air around him attack.

Horo was thrown back Yoh, and the others went to help him. They noticed on Horo's chest was three scratch marks. "Horo! Are you alright?" Questioned Yoh, Horo struggled to sit up, and managed to nod his head.

Ren looked over to the three mysterious guys, "What did you do to him!" He shouted at them. Bryan smirked at them coldly then outstretched his arm. Yoh, and the others saw a silver falcon landed on the man's arm.

Everyone was shocked, "My guardian ghost can manipulate the air itself into a deadly weapon." He explained to them.

Kai smirked at Bryan, _'He never could resist showing off.'_ He thought looking over at Tala who was beside Bryan.

Kai then narrowed his eyes at Yoh, _'I've seen him somewhere before, but where?'_ He thought. Kai shook his head, _'I don't have time for this.'_

Kai raised one arm up in the air, "Dranzer!" He called out. Yoh, and the others eyes widened the size of dinner plates as a huge Phoenix appeared beside Kai. Kai, Tala, and Bryan jumped onto Dranzer's back with their prisoners.

As they were taking off Kai looked back over to Yoh, "If you want these two back you'll meet us in China in three days!" He called to them.

Yoh watched the phoenix leave then turned to the others. "Alright Yoh, explain to us how you knew that boy." Demanded Ren.

* * *

(1)- Um I'm not really good at the discribing the Shaman King ghost so if you want to know what they look like go on Google.

(2)- I'm using the Manga version of of Horo's ghost. In the anime it's Pory, or Cory something like that.

Okay that's all I got for now. So please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	4. The dancing beauty

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was making my chapters longer as promised! I'll try to update Hidden behind a Mask ASAP. But you have to give me time I am finally on my summer vacation!

No reviews today It's like almost midnight here and I'm just lazy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either! Give me a break God damnit!

* * *

"Alright Yoh, explain to us how you know that boy." Demanded Ren.

Yoh looked at Ren then at the others, "I know him is because…Tyson is my friend growing up." Yoh said.

Everyone stared at Yoh, "Well we know how you know him, but why was he kidnapped by other shaman's?" Asked Manta. Yoh sighed, "Tyson's mana even at a young age was great, and his spirit partner Dragoon is a very powerful spirit with or with out a shaman."

Manta felt his eyes widen, "That would make sense as too why they took him!" He exclaimed in conclusion.

"And now the only question is," The other turned to see Anna, "Why do they want us to follow them?"

* * *

"Alright Kai, what was that back there?" Demanded an angry Tala.

What was what Tala?" Kai asked. Tala growled at him, which sounded like a wolf growl, "Don't play innocent with me Kai. Why did you tell them to follow us to China?"

Kai crossed his arms, "It's fun to have a challenge. After our mission what will happen next? My so-called grandfather will be holding us up for another year in that mansion of his. And besides we need a challenge, and those shaman's were pretty powerful." He said.

Tala calmed down slightly, and nodded his head, "You're right we might as well take advantage of our freedom so far." He replied flopping down onto the couch. They were already in China, but they were in a hotel since it was already nightfall. Kai was lying on the bed, Tala was on the couch, and Bryan was in the shower.

Tala sighed sadly, _'Kai's right after staying a year under Voltaire. Doing nothing but training. We need to make this mission as long as possible.' _He thought.

Tala got up from the couch just as Bryan came out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but a towel.

Tala had a wolfish grin on his face as he approached his lover. Bryan didn't notice Tala approaching him from behind he was busy digging out some nightclothes for him to wear.

He was surprise when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a head resting on his shoulder.

But his surprise quickly melted away into a smile, "What do you want Tala?" He asked.

Tala nuzzled his neck, "That's a stupid question Bry." Was Tala's replied. Bryan chuckled, "Not here Tala." He said and laughed as he felt Tala whine into his neck, "Why not?" He asked one hand traveling up, and down his koi's chest.

"Unless you want to traumatize Kai I suggest that you save this for later." He replied pulling out his nightclothes.

Kai who was watching them from the other bed let out a laugh, "Don't worry about me Bryan I won't get 'traumatize' by watching you two play kissy-face." He said amusement lacing his voice.

Tala looked over at Kai, "You shouldn't be jealous Kai. You could get anyone you want you just have to try."

Kai snorted, "Yeah right. I don't need anyone and never will." He said. This time it was Tala's turn to snort, "That's what they all say." He muttered.

Bryan shook his head at the two, "You two. Come on we have to start searching tomorrow for the last member."

Tala let go of Bryan and walked over to the portfolio, "It's going to be hard there's hardly any information. So we don't know who to look for." He said skimming through it again.

Kai snorted again, "Unlike you two I asked around from the local shaman's. They say that deep into the Chinese mountains there's a tribe that is named after the white tiger spirit." He said.

Bryan got into his bed(dressed in his nightclothes when Tala wasn't looking.), "So where is this tribe?" He asked. Kai shrugged, "No one knows. They say once in a while a person from the tribe comes into town to buy some things."

Tala slide in beside Bryan, "So next time when one from the tribe enters the town we follow them back to the village." He said.

Bryan yawned, "That's a good plan, but we won't know who the person is that came from the white tiger tribe."

Kai closed his eyes, "Maybe they wear a symbol or something that represents their tribe." He muttered drifting off to sleep.

Bryan, and Tala followed Kai's example into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Man I am glad that Ren's family is rich." Muttered a satisfied Yoh resting in one of Ren's family jet.

"Don't get used to it Yoh." Said Ren. Manta who was sitting beside Yoh let out a small laugh, "So Yoh how do you think that we can beat them? They seemed powerful." He asked.

Yoh sighed, "I don't know. They were strong. That guy with the blue hair his mana was greater than Zeke's!" He replied.

Manta felt his eyes widen in shock, _'More stronger than Zeke! I didn't think that was possible.'_ He thought.

"You really think that's possible? I mean for someone to be stronger than Zeke?" He questioned.

Yoh looked out of the window watching the clouds go by, "I guess it is possible." He muttered.

Both fell into silence, but the silence was soon broken by Horo's excited yell, "I can't believe it! We're heading to China at the same time there having a festival! How lucky are we!"

Manta, and Yoh looked behind them at Horo then looked at each other, and smiled. Yoh then stretched his arms and rested his arms behind his head, "Well theirs no point on dwelling on it now. When we face them again we'll win." He said confidently.

Manta nodded his head then searched for his laptop. He pulled it out of his backpack, and instantly started to search, '_Maybe if I find out more information about Tyson's spirit we'll find out why those guys want with him.'_ He thought typing like crazy.

After twenty minutes of searching Manta found what he was looking for, "Yoh! Look what I found!" He said.

Yoh, who had his eyes closed and was listening to some music opened his eyes, and looked at the screen.

Yoh felt his eyes widen as he read.

_The sacred four are said to be the most powerful spirits known to shamans, but only a selective few can wield them._

_The sacred four represent the elements of the world._

_Dragoon the blue dragon of wind._

_Draceil the black tortoise of the water._

_Dranzer the red phoenix of fire._

_And Driger the white tiger of earth._

_They say that the sacred four rival the power of Zeke himself, and destroy him if necessary, and are the ultimate spirits to obtain. Once someone has the sacred four they will have the power too destroy the world or save, not even the shaman king can destroy the sacred four. _

_But the spirits can not be taken from the shaman's that hold them, or else they'll kill the one that tried to take them._

"Those guys must be after the sacred four! That's why they took Tyson, and his friend." Stated Yoh.

Manta nodded, "And since those guys have three out of the four all they need is the last one!"

Yoh looked down the list, "So there're after Driger the white tiger of earth." He said. Manta nodded his head again, "Yup! So we have to find out who has the white tiger."

"I think that's easier said than done." Came a voice from behind them. Yoh and Manta jumped in surprise and turned their heads to see Ryu. "What do you mean Ryu?" Asked Manta, "Well my little friend we had no idea that these spirits were real, and now that we know about them who do we know that has the last one?" He asked.

Manta looked down at his lap sadly. Yoh looked at Ryu, then at Manta then smiled, "We shouldn't think about it now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said going back to his relax position.

Manta looked at Yoh and smiled, _'Yoh's right. We'll figure out that problem when we come to it.'_ He thought shutting down his laptop, and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes as sunlight streaked through the closed blinds.

He sat up and walked towards the windows only wearing his pants. He opened the blinds and looked down at the crowd of people setting up the festival for tonight.

Kai knew for certain that some people from the white tiger tribe were putting on a performance tonight hopefully they would bring the holder of the white tiger if not they could follow them back to the village.

"Kai? What are you doing up?" Came a voice from behind. Kai turned his head to see Tala sitting up in bed looking at him while rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hn, thinking." Was his reply. Tala stopped rubbing his eye and blinked sleepily at Kai, "At five in the morning?"

"Tala it's seven in China." He stated (A/N: Okay I don't know for sure if that's right. So just go with me on this.) Tala yawned, and got out of bed, "Damn you and you internal clock." He muttered coming to stand beside Kai.

"Everything looks like there're progressing nicely isn't it?" He asked. Kai nodded his head, "They should be finished by tonight." He replied.

Tala turned his head to look at Kai, "Do you think that they'll come?" He questioned. Kai nodded his head in silent answer.

Kai opened the window and brought his finger to his lips, and whistled. In a matter of seconds a shrill birdcall answered him.

Dranzer flew from the sky and landed on the windowsill, cooing and leaning into his master's touch.

Kai smiled at Dranzer and held out his arm for him to go on. Dranzer complied, and looked at his master. Dranzer was one of the few things that could make Kai smile and live to see tomorrow.

Tala looked at the two and smiled then turned around to pet Wolborg on the head.

"You know Tala if you weren't my boyfriend I think I'd be jealous." Came Bryan's voice from the bed.

Tala looked up at him and winked at him, "What's wrong Bryan? Jealous?" He asked with a fake innocent voice.

Bryan rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. Petting Falborg on the head briefly before headed towards the other two. "So when do you think they'll come?" He asked referring to the group of shamans they encountered last time.

Kai looked up into the sky seeing a jet fly by, "Any minute now." Was his reply.

* * *

Later that day…

Kai stood on the balcony watching the people put the finishing touches to the festival. It was now twilight Kai's favorite time of day.

Dranzer who was perched on the railing was preening himself when he suddenly jerked his head so he was looking south.

Kai noticed the jerk and looked at his spirit, "What's wrong Dranzer?" He asked. Dranzer looked back at Kai, "Those shamans from Japan are here." He answered.

"They came early." He muttered as his spirit nodded in agreement. "Well. This just makes things a lot more interesting."

* * *

Kai, Tala, and Bryan walked into the festival no emotions crossing their faces as they walked down the both that had food, and games.

Soon they came across the stage area. Kai and the others took their seats near the front as others started to fill up the empty tables, and booths.

Bryan turned his head, and looked to the far left of the area to spot the group of shamans from Japan already sitting down.

"Look who came to play." He muttered to his friends. Tala turned his head in the same direction as Bryan to see them once he saw them he let a smile cross his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please direct your attention to the main stage." Called the announcer.

The people who were talking stop and looked at her. "Ladies, and gentlemen boy, and girls, I would like to announce that are main entertainment is set up, and start soon! In the meantime please get something to eat or go to the bathroom! That is all."

"It looks like they'll be starting soon." Said Bryan, "Yea. Keep your eyes open for anyone that has a large amount of mana." Commanded Kai while the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Then the sound of flute, and a drum started to fill the area. Soon the curtains parted to reveal…

* * *

I guess I should end it here eh?

(Reviewers glare, and pick up metal bats.)

(Sweatdrops) Or maybe not.

* * *

Four teens one girl, and three boys that were all wearing masks.

Two of the three guys were on either side of a drum that was on its side. The one on the right had black in a Mohawk, and was wearing dark green pant, and vest with an orange shirt, and a white sash, and his mask that covered his whole face was a bear. The other one also had black hair that reach in between his shoulder blade was in a low ponytail, he had long sideburns, and was wearing black pants, and a black vest, no shirt, a white sash, some wrapping that covered his forearms and a little bit of the fingers, and like the other's his mask covered his whole face, but his was a black lion.

The last boy was short, and had green hair up in a high ponytail, he was wearing dark blue short, and a t-shirt, he also had a tan belt, his mask that looked like a monkey only covered half of his face so he could play his flute.

The girl had pink hair up in a ponytail; she wore a pink Chinese t-shirt and pant, and her mask also covered half of her face, and it looked like a mountain cat, and she was playing a harp.

The girl with the pink hair started to join in with the rhythm that the boys were playing. The song that they were playing was soothing yet powerful.

Just as people were starting to relax by the music they heard the sound of bells, and a tambourine come into the song.

Then another person walked out onto the stage. He had bounded long raven black hair that reached his ankles, with his long hair he could've been mistaken for a girl and bangs that framed his face, he was wearing black pant, no shirt, the bells were located onto a ribbon that was tied to his feet, he was also playing a tambourine, and his mask that covered half of his face was a white tiger's.

He started to dance along with the music shaking the tambourine as he moved as well as the bells at his feet. He moved with grace of a cat his feet not making a sound against the wood.

His bounded hair would jerk at the movements that he would do but then rested along his slender back.

Kai didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the raven-haired beauty dancing across the stage only half dressed.

Then the raven-haired beauty looked over at Kai and their eyes locked either one of them could tear their eyes away from one another.

Suddenly he jumped off of the stage, which caused a lot of people to gasp. He landed on his feet never taking his eyes off of Kai, and slowly he started to dance towards Kai. Once he was in front of Kai he did a slight twirl, and reached out his hand and caressed his cheek.

Kai stared into those masked eyes, _'What's wrong with me? Why am I letting him do this to me?'_ He thought.

The hand that was on his cheek migrated to his chin as he started to back away slowly. Kai not wanting to lose the touch got out of his seat to stand right in front of him.

The masked beauty was still dancing, but he was dancing around Kai he then turned his back on Kai and leaned into his chest still moving along with the music.

Kai inhaled sharply as the masked dancer slowly went down Kai's chest his back still towards him and came up just as slowly.

With his back still facing him he let his head rest on his shoulder, his face was turned towards Kai's neck so he could feel his soft breath through the fabric of his scarf his hips moving against Kai's encouraging him to move along.

Kai didn't want to disappoint him so he moved along. The people who were watching were clapping or making whistle sounds at the dancing duo.

Suddenly the masked dancer turned around, and pushed Kai back into his chair. Kai was panting slightly and he didn't know why he stared at him, and could've sworn that he winked at him before back flipping back onto the stage just as the song ended.

People rose from their seats clapping at the amazing performance. The only one's that didn't were Tala, Bryan, and Kai.

'_What was that all about?'_ He thought finally able to break contact, and look at his hands in his lap.

Tala sent Bryan an amused look that said 'I can't believe Kai did that', and Bryan nodded his head in agreement. Kai never let anyone close to him only those he trusts with his life. So why did a complete stranger get so close and Kai didn't mind the sudden contact.

Kai looked over to the stage seeing the dancer leave the stage, _'I have to see him.'_ Was his thought as he got up from his seat, and went towards the back stage.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	5. Alliance

Hey everybody! I'm back! Ok I have a Author's note at the end of this chapter so PLEASE READ IT! It concerns my updates!

**Disclaimer:** If I said it once I've said it a million times I don't own anything!

* * *

Kai looked over to the stage seeing the dancer leave the stage, _'I have to see him.'_ Was his thought as he got up from his seat, and went towards the back stage.

Bryan, and Tala stared as Kai left them and headed back stage. They looked back towards each other and shrugged.

Bryan leaned back in his chair watching the group of shamans curiously. He had to admit they were powerful especially the one with the samurai spirit. That one also looked familiar. He knew he'd seen him someone he just couldn't recall when.

---------------------------

Kai walked passed some performers putting on make-up. He looked kept his eyes open looking for any signs of the dancer.

Kai didn't understand why he felt such attraction to him, but something in his mind told him to look for him.

"Rei what was that all about?" Came a female voice.

Kai looked to the side seeing a flash of pink, and instantly headed towards it. He hid behind a tree (1) and watched the teens.

He could see all the faces of the teens that played the instruments. He was surprised to see that they all had amber eyes. He saw the dancer as well but he had his back to Kai.

"What do you mean Mariah?" Came the dancer known as Rei voice. Kai almost shivered when he heard the dancers voice. It was husky and smooth, but slightly feminine.

"Why did you jump out into the audience and dance with that guy?" She said anger hiding behind those words.

"I…don't know." He replied.

"Huh…?" Chorused the other four. He saw Rei shrug, "I don't know why I did it and danced with him, but something was telling me to do it." He tried to explain.

The others didn't say a thing just went back to whatever they were doing. Though Kai couldn't see it he was pretty sure that he was smiling. Kai watched him walk away from his friends. Kai followed him making sure to stay some distance away.

When both him and the raven-haired beauty were alone he suddenly stopped. Kai froze and hid behind another tree. "I know you've been following me so come out." Came his voice.

Kai came out from behind the tree to come face to face with his mysterious dancer.

Kai mentally gasped when he saw the face. Soft but firm cheeks, full lips that just begged to be kissed, small button nose, sun-kissed skin, but his eyes are what took much of Kai's attention. His eyes were a beautiful gold.

Rei blinked at him, "It's you." He muttered. Kai nodded his head and stared at his eyes he just couldn't bring himself to look away. Soon he found that neither of them was willing to look away from each other.

"What are you doing following me?" He whispered to him, "I'm not even sure why I followed you…I just had to see you." Was Kai's reply.

Rei opened his mouth to say something but stopped when both him and Kai heard panicked screams coming from the festival.

Both turned their heads in the direction of the screams to see smoke and flames. Rei gasped and ran past Kai heading back towards the festival, Kai followed soon after realizing Bryan and Tala were still there.

---------------------------

Tala whipped his head around looking for Bryan. He didn't know how the fire started but he had a bad feeling and he was separated from his lover and best friend.

"Wolborg!" He called, as his wolf ghost appeared beside him, "Can you find Bryan?" He asked.

Wolborg looked around and started to sniff the ground. He lifted his head back up and nodded and started to sprint through the flames with Tala close behind him.

Soon they met the group of shamans. Who had an unconscious Bryan with them. Tala didn't care they could kill him he just wanted Bryan.

He ran past a confused Ryu and lifted Bryan up from the ground into his arms. "Bry, Bryan! Come on wake up." He said shaking his shoulders.

"Hey don't worry." Said someone in front of him. Tala lifted his head from Bryan to Manta who was smiling gently at him. Tala blinked in surprise and returned the smile.

"Hey do you think you could watch him for me." He asked the smaller guy. Manta nodded his and Tala lowered Bryan gently to the ground.

Tala stood up and unsheathed his sapphire sword. He usually didn't use his sword since it was one of his most powerful weapons, but it was a despite situation.

"Wolborg! Into the sword!" He commanded. The sword immediately was covered in a light blue aura.

Tala swung the sword horizontally while saying, "Novag rouge(2)!"

From the swipe ice started to coat the area in a thick set of ice, which extinguished the flames. Yoh and the others were shocked at the vast amount of mana this man had, _'He extinguished the blaze with one swipe of his sword.'_ Manta thought his eyes wide.

He then suddenly jumped when he felt a cold nose on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Tala's guardian ghost staring at him curiously.

"Wolborg leave him alone." Tala said coldly walking back towards Bryan sheathing his sword on the way.

Yoh approached Tala as he lifted Bryan's upper body in to his arms, "Uh…thanks for you know…saving us." He said.

Tala snorted, "Please I didn't put out the blaze to help you, you just happen to out of range." He said.

Yoh blinked at the remark, but then just chuckled with a smiled and put his arms behind his head, "Yeah I guess you're right." He said.

Tala looked at the shaman, _'What's with this guy? Every other human would be angry.'_ He thought.

Bryan stirred in his arms, which made him switch his attention from Yoh to Bryan. Bryan opened is silver eyes and locked them with Tala's ice blue ones, "Tala…?" He mumbled confused.

Tala's face softened and a small smile appeared in his lips, "Nice to see you up." He said.

Bryan stood up with the help of Tala and looked around then looked back at Tala, "Tala where's Kai?" He asked.

Tala's eyes widen and looked around before muttering, "I don't know."

"Tala! Bryan!" Called a voice. Tala and Bryan turned their heads to see Kai running towards them, "What happened here?" He questioned standing in front of his comrades.

Tala shrugged, "Don't know. One minute I'm sitting at the table waiting for you to come back the next the whole place is on fire." He said.

Kai looked around seeing the place covered in ice, "You used the sapphire sword." He stated. Tala nodded his head, "I know we're only supposed to use it when it's a dire situation, but to me it seemed dire enough." He said.

Kai nodded his head looking at the shamans. He locked eyes with Yoh who was smiling at him, _'Where have I seen him before?'_ He thought.

"Kai?" Called Tala. Kai broke his gaze from Yoh to look at him, "Did you find the people from the White tiger tribe?" He asked.

'_I didn't find anyone that looked like they're from the tribe.'_ He thought as a picture of Rei appeared in his head, _'Wait a second…golden eyes. No one has golden eyes unless he's from…'_

"Yes Tala I did." He said, amused at Tala's disbelieving look, "Oh really? So who are they?" He questioned.

"You know what happened at the opening act right?" He asked, and Tala nodded his head, "Well those people were from the tribe." He finished.

Bryan smirked, "Good job Kai."

"Hold it!" Said Manta, "Why are you three after the sacred four!" Kai, Tala, and Bryan looked surprised that someone else knew the legend.

"Because…we need to stop a man from trying to collect them himself." Kai answered.

Yoh blinked at them, "Oh well maybe we could help." As soon as those words slipped past his lips the other sent him an 'are-you-crazy!' look.

Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh, "Is that wise Yoh? Don't forget he kidnapped your friend." Said the samurai.

Yoh turned his head towards him and smiled, "Yeah I know. I'll help them as long as I can see Tyson." He said.

Kai growled low in his throat. He had to see where those tribe members are and there home, "Sure we'll take you right to them." He said getting surprised gasps from everyone except Yoh.

"Kai what are you doing?" Hissed Tala, "I know what I'm doing Tala. These shamans are powerful and will be a good ally. I'll send Dranzer to spy on the tribe members to their village." He whispered back and Tala nodded his head.

Yoh approached them and out stretched his hand, "Sorry about early. I'm Yoh Asakura, and my Guardian ghost is Amidamaru." He said. Kai looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it, "I'm Kai Hiwatari, and my guardian ghost is Dranzer."

Everyone introduced themselves unaware of a pair of charcoal eyes watching them with a smirk on its face.

* * *

(1)- I don't know much about chinese festivals but I do know that most of them are outside. 

(2)- I think that's Tala's attack in G-rev. I just don't know how to spell it.

Okay since I'll be going back to school on the 1st of Sept I'll be updating my fics in this order: The sacred four, Before I put up my mask, Night life, Hidden behind a mask, and The forbidden child's tears. So for all those who love Hidden behind a Mask you'll have to wait okay. Well that my author's note.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Fond memories of the past

Hey guys! here's chapter 6! Then I'm updating Hidden behind a Mask! So please be patient!

**Disclamier:** I don't own either.

* * *

Kai walked with the group of shamans back to the hotel. He wasn't pleased that he had to bring these shamans with them but with Dranzer scouting the area it shouldn't be a problem.

They entered the hotel where Bryan and Tala lead them to the room where Tyson and Max were, while Kai went up into his room.

Kai opened the door and entered frowning slightly he couldn't help but worry about Dranzer.

He could remember when he first received Dranzer…

----------Flashback--------------

A little five-year-old Kai ran around the woods in his Grandfather's estate. His Grandfather had sent Bryan Tala and him into the forest to find three out of the five spirits here and have one become their guardian ghosts.

Kai climbed over an overturned root from a tree and continued on his way.

He was so excited to finally get a spirit. He's been training for a long time to finally get a guardian.

He looked for any sign of the altars but found nothing as of yet. He frowned they had to be near by.

He moved aside a branch and step on something that opened a trap door beneath him. Kai cried out as he fell.

Kai grabbed onto a rock sticking out of the wall, breathed a sigh of relief.

Kai looked down but saw nothing but inky blackness. He swallowed and then let go of the rock.

He fell quite a ways before landing on the ground. Kai looked around but it was too dark for him to see anything. So he blindly searched for a wall. Once he found one he used it as a guide to lead him down a tunnel.

Kai swallowed uneasy. He didn't know where this tunnel lead and it was making him nervous. It could lead him to an army of those zombies that he gets from the Tao family in China.

Soon he saw a light and smiled in relief. He instantly headed towards it running as fast as he could.

Once he passed through the archway he gasped in wonder. There before him was the alter for the Red Phoenix: Dranzer.

Kai smiled happily, "I found it." He muttered taking one step forward.

He then noticed some writing on the wall and began to read it, "Those who wish to command the Great Phoenix must have a pure heart or else they will be rejected." He read.

Kai took another step towards the alter when those zombies jumped down from the ceiling. There was about twenty of them, and Kai never faced that many before.

Kai looked around he forgot his weapon back in the mansion he couldn't fight these things barehanded.

They attack him at amazing speed and slashed at him with those claws. Kai dodged quickly and weaved through them to the alter to get the ruby sword.

Kai ran up the steps weaving side to side when they tried to jump him. He was almost at the top when another one jumped from the ceiling Kai tried to dodged but didn't move in time and got scratched across the chest.

Landing a few steps away from it holding his chest in pain. He stood up shakily and waited until the thing on top of the stairs jumped at him. When it did Kai went between its legs and headed up the rest of the stairs.

Kai finally reached the top and reached out to grab the sword.

Instantly Kai felt like his soul was being judged and gasped slightly as it pulsed. All of a sudden he could feel immense heat coming from the blade but it didn't burn him and new strength running through him.

A red aura surrounds Kai it was soothing and welcome, **_Don't give up._** Said a voice in Kai's mind that soothed his nerves and brought him courage.

Kai turned to face them his eyes flaring in determination and courage. He braced himself as the aura faded slightly but he was still soothed by it. He charges to the nearest zombies and expertly slices them in half with ease.

Kai knew he couldn't take on twenty at once when something happened a wall of fire surrounded him Kai look puzzled until the soothing voice whispered again, **_Spin fire._**

Kai smirked and attack the nearest zombie and chopped its head off the other that tried to attack were burned.

Pretty soon Kai was exhausted cause of the blood loss. The cuts on his chest were slowing him down and he felt woozy.

Suddenly his arm went up on its on it pointing straight to the ceiling Kai opened his mouth, "**_Flame Saber!_**" Kai noticed that his voice was mixed with another.

He brought it down in a arc and incinerated them all to ashes.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief and started to look around for a way out but can't find any. Kai begins to panic slightly.

Kai then senses something behind him and turns to see the red phoenix Dranzer. Kai felt his eyes widen.

**_You have proven yourself worthy young one. You shall have me and leave this place. _**He said as a stonewall moved and touches lit up.

Kai smiled and headed down the hall back to his Grandfather.

--------------End Flashback-------------

Ever since that day him and Dranzer were hardly separated from each other. Dranzer turned into the father he never had.

When Kai was still just a baby his parents died. Ever since them he lived with his Grandfather that could've cared less at what happened to him.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Bryan. Kai smiled at him and he smiled back, "So what happened to Tala?" He asked.

Bryan shook his head in amusement, "He's getting something to eat." He replied walking over to him shutting the door behind him. "What about those shamans?" He questioned.

Bryan snorted, "There here. Though I wonder how they're so powerful they are completely pathetic." He retorted.

Kai chuckled, "That bad?"

Bryan shook his head, "Their not bad their horrible!" He said throwing arms in the air, "They argue over the littlest things, and their guardian ghosts are just as bad if not worse."

Kai smiled lightly, "I think you've been hanging around your boyfriend to much." He said. Bryan gave a mock gasp of horror, "That's an insult Kai. You don't see me walking around with a turtle neck and red hair do you?"

Kai chuckled and was about to reply when tapping on the window interrupted him. He turned around and opened the window glad to see Dranzer fly in and perch on his arm.

Kai smiled and stroked him on the head; that made him coo and lean into the touch. "Did you follow them Dranzer?" He asked. Dranzer nodded his head but didn't leave his perch. "Good job. We'll follow them tomorrow. Bryan go tell Tala." He said.

Bryan nodded his head and left the room leaving Kai and Dranzer alone and thinking about their pasts.

---------------------------------------------

Later that night after everyone had supper and were getting ready for bed.

"Kai…" Said Tala.

Kai rolled over to look at him, "Yeah Tala." He said. Tala smiled slightly sitting on the bed waiting for Bryan, "I was wondering when we get to the village how will we tell which one has Driger?" He asked.

"Its obvious the elder of the village must have it, if not then he gave it to the strongest fighter." Said Bryan coming out of the bathroom in his nightclothes.

Kai laid on his back staring at the ceiling, "We have to befriend whoever it is than bring it back to Voltaire." He said.

Wolborg let out a whine at the back of his throat clearly not liking the idea. Tala looked over to Wolborg who was at the foot of the bed and patted him on the head, "I know you don't like it when we do that, but we have no choice its either that or we fail and Voltaire experiments on you again." He said.

Wolborg's ears went flat against his skull growling softly at the mention of that name.

Bryan reached over to the lamp, "We should get some rest, goodnight." He said switching it off.

"'Night."

"Goodnight."

Kai closed his and submit to the pitch black of the night.

_-------------Dream----------------_

_Someone around the age of fifteen ran though the forests. He had fire colored hair (_A/N: For the hair just think Brooklyn but is in the color of fire instead of just orange.) _and piercing dark blue eyes, he was wearing a black jacket with white fur on the collar with no shirt, black pants and a silver belt a sword sheath hanging off the belt, and Chinese black slippers. But the most amazing thing about him was the pair of red wings on his back._

_He ran through a worried expression on his face, but smiled when he saw light coming ahead. He broke through the thicket and gasped in horror as his village was a blazed with fire. _

_He ran down the hill he was standing on and ran toward the town. He stopped once he entered the village looking around for any signs of life. He was about to move on when he heard a scream coming from the center. _

_He headed to where the scream came from knowing it sounded familiar. He gasped when he saw a man with pale skin, long brown hair, wearing a shaman outfit including the hat have his hand clamped around the person who screamed wrist._

_The one who had their wrist trapped was a beautiful teen with long white hair that reached his ankles that was held back with a string, beautiful jade eyes, he wore a white shirt with dark blue pant, black Chinese slippers, and had a sword sheath at his waist. But what stood out the most was the cat ears with green strips on his head and the golden tail behind him. _

"_Let me go!" He yelled to the shaman, but all he did was chuckle. "You're the one I'm looking for. With your power added to mine we'll be invisible." He muttered into the struggling teens ear._

_Neither of them noticed the unsheathing of a sword until it was to late, but the shaman jumped away before he could hit him letting go of the white-haired teen, "Dranzer!" Said the surprise teen._

_Dranzer kneeled next to him, "Are you okay Driger?" He asked pulling the teen up into his arms._

_Driger smiled softly and buried his head in Dranzer's chest, "I'm fine." He muttered. _

"_Oh how cute." Sneered a voice. Dranzer and Driger broke away for their embrace to see the shaman glaring at them, "I think I might just throw up." _

_Driger growled at him and Dranzer glared back. Dranzer then felt the wind change and pulled Driger close to him, "You won't get him this time Zeke." He sneered at him opening his wings and flying away leaving a cursing Zeke behind._

_Driger wrapped his arms around his neck, "I'm sorry." He said Dranzer looked down at him puzzled._

"_Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked shifting his grip so he was cradling him bridle style to his chest. "For making us leave another home. I should've just let him take me." He mumbled. _

_Dranzer shook his head, "I don't care you're important to me more than some place. I'd never let Zeke take you." He mumbled back._

_Driger smiled and started to purr, "Thank you Dranzer." _

_Dranzer smiled in return, "No problem Drig." He said back fly into the moonlight with the others following him._

_---------------End Dream--------------------_

Kai snapped his eyes open and looked around the room. It was barely dawn but Kai didn't care. He got up and changed his clothes. He had never had that dream before and it felt so real. He could feel the heat radiating off of the body like it was right beside him.

Kai shook his head and walked outside onto the balcony. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled. He leaned against the railing staring at the raising sun. He looked over to Dranzer who flew over and perched onto his shoulder.

Kai smiled and reached up and petting him. Kai looked back at the horizon not noticing Dranzer's sad face.

'_We'll meet again Driger. I hope you remember our promise. The one where I'd always protect you.'_

* * *

Well thats all for now!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. It's you!

Hey! I'm so sorry to all those who wanted me to update sooner! But I think that all of you agree that schools a bitch! Well I'm updating this fic and the others should fellow shortly!

**Disclaimer:** No God damnit! I don't own them so stop bothering me about it!

* * *

Kai sighed as he led himself and the others through the forest. Ever since this morning when he said they were tracking down the final spirit the group of shamans wouldn't stop arguing with each other. Kai groaned as he heard another yelling match. He knew he was getting a migraine.

Dranzer who was flying in the sky leading Kai came down and landed on his shoulder cooing softly and nuzzling him. Kai sighed again and reached up to pet Dranzer on the head.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that dream out of his head. That white-haired man from his dream who was he? And why was he so familiar?

"You shouldn't worry Master Kai." Said Dranzer snapping him out of him thoughts, "I'm sure you'll recognize the Driger wielder."

Kai blinked in surprise but then smiled, "With you by my side I don't think I'll have a problem." He said.

Dranzer let out a small chuckle and left his shoulder too continue showing him the way. Kai looked back to the others and found Tala walking with Bryan, and the group from Japan whispering amongst themselves.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he heard a river up ahead. He pushed aside the low branches that were blocking his vision and felt his eyes widen.

There before was the village in the mountains. The white tiger village!

"Oh wow its beautiful here." He heard Tala say. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said the Shaman with light blue, _'What's his name? Horo?'_ Kai thought.

He watched as the ice shaman took one step forward only to be attacked by a…monkey? The others stared in shock for a while before pulling out there weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Said a voice as a small figure appeared in front of the monkey. Kai blinked in surprise. He recognized that boy; he was one of the performers from the festival.

Kai took a good look at the boy. He was wearing a monkey mask at the festival but he wasn't now. He was different. Green hair, small height, purpled eyes with amber streaks in them and a guardian ghost that was a monkey.

Kai narrowed his eyes and commanded Dranzer to his sword(1). He saw monkey boy's eyes widen, "You're all shaman?" He muttered worriedly, and then smiled, "Galman! Into the spinning top!" (A/N: I couldn't think of anything! So I chose a top!)

The top spun rapidly with a yellow aura surrounding it, "Galman! Crazy monkey attack!" He called as the top started to move faster leaving behind images. Kai growled and prepared for the attack, but before he could say one thing something happened. Blackish purple lighting struck all around them breaking the green-haired boy's spirit control.

The others watched as someone jumped down from one of the cliff and landed in front on the green-haired shaman.

"Kevin! What the hell were you doing?" Asked the black haired teen, "Ah Lee! I was just—" He stared but was caught off, "I really don't care Kevin!" He snapped turning towards the shamans, "Please forgive my companions attack. He's still young and doesn't know better." Lee said with a slight bow ignoring Kevin yelling at him in the back.

Yoh blinked then smiled, "Don't worry about it." He said stepping forward. Lee scanned their group, "So you're all shamans correct?" He asked and they nodded, which made Lee smile, "Good. Only shamans are allowed in our village." He said turning away, and making a motion for them to follow, "Come, I'll show you around."

Most of the shamans sighed in relief before following. Kai stayed back for a while till Dranzer landing on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance. He didn't know why but the village seemed familiar…

------------------------------------

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Yoh, Ren, Horo, Ryu, and Manta all sat at the floor near a low table waiting for tea. They were surprised when Lee led them to some kind of mansion.

Lee returned with some cups and a teapot and sat down, "So tell me why did you come all this way to our small village?" He asked pouring some tea in the cups and handing them out.

"Your village has something that a man seeks." Said Kai. Lee finished handing out the last cup and poured some for himself, "I suspected that. This man is after Driger correct?" He asked.

Kai nodded his head, and Lee smiled, "You shouldn't worry any of you. The elders of this village foresaw that and made sure that the Driger wielder would be hard to capture." He said taking a sip of his tea.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "But what if they are using another sacred spirit to capture Driger?" He said.

Lee rested his elbow on the table, "That is a very good question. We know that Driger will automatically go towards the others so that might pose a problem."

Kai opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by some laughter from outsider. Everyone looked at the door that lead outside confused, while Lee smiled and stood up, and opened the door.

Everyone saw a teen with long black hair playing with a little girl. Lee shook his head, "Rei! Aren't you supposed to be training?" He called to the teen. Rei turned around and smiled at Lee as Kai felt his eyes widen, _'Its him…'_ He thought.

Kai watched as Rei picked up the little girl and approached Lee. He jumped over the wooden rail and was in front of him, "Yeah I know but Angel (1) wanted to play." He said shifting his grip on the giggling girl.

"Nii-san." Said the little girl, "Will we play again soon?" She asked tilting her head a little. Rei smiled, "Yes we'll play again soon." He replied.

Rei looked past Lee to see the others, "You didn't tell me you had guests Lee." He said looking back at him.

"They just arrived today Rei." He said, and blinked in confused when Rei put down Angel and walked around him to the guy with crimson eyes.

"I remember you. You were the one who followed me after the show." He said standing near the pale teen. Kai stared up at him then nodded slowly and was surprised when Dranzer appeared and landed on the golden-eyed teens shoulder.

Rei flinched in surprise and looked at Dranzer, "My what a beautiful phoenix." He muttered then looked back at Kai, "Is he yours?"

Kai nodded his head again not trusting himself to speak. Watching as Dranzer cooed and leaned into the raven-haired teens hand as he petted him.

Tala and Bryan stared in shock seeing someone other then Kai pet Dranzer and him making cooing sounds.

"Rei Kon!" Came an old but stern voice from the doorway. Rei flinched and turned to face him, "Yes elder what is it?" He asked politely. "You should be training." The elder said.

"But elder! We have guests! Maybe just this once could I skip training and help Lee tend to them?" Rei pleaded the elder.

The elder hesitated then sighed and nodded, "Just this once. Tomorrow though you'll have to do extra training." He said before leaving.

Rei smiled relieved and turned to see the guests, "I almost forgot! How rude of me not too introduce myself. I'm Rei Kon."

* * *

(1)- All of you that have read Hidden behind a Mask should know what Angel looks like!

I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short! I'll try to lenghten them if possible!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
